Peahat
The Peahat (ピーハット, Piihatto) is a common enemy that has recurred over different ''Zelda'' games. Generally, it has kept the same form, but its behavior and functions have changed drastically over time. It resembles a flower/plant-like creature, similar to a pineapple or bush, with leaves either at its base or top that function as helicopter blades, making it flight-capable. The correct typography is Peahat, as confirmed by the official website Zelda.com Encyclopedia, the manual for The Legend of Zelda Zelda Legends Image Gallery, and the in-game Figurine Gallery of The Minish Cap. Pea Hat was used in Majora's Mask. ''The Legend of Zelda'' In The Legend of Zelda, Peahats are the spirits of dead flowers, fluttering around the screen in packs. Orange-colored, they flutter about the screen and can only be harmed when they stop moving. While resting, they are vulnerable to the sword, arrow, or bombs. They are resistant to fire and the boomerang, even though some enemies are stunned by the boomerang. ''Link's Awakening'' Peahats returned in Link's Awakening and behaved in the same exact way as in The Legend of Zelda but only came in one color. ''Ocarina of Time'' & Majora's Mask In Ocarina of Time, Peahats got a major overhaul. They grew to ten times the size of Link, moved their blades to their base, and became solitary creatures. They were only seen in the southern and northern corners of Hyrule Field, away from the paths and crossroads, making encounters with them uncommon. During the night, they slept buried in the ground, only revealing the blossom on its top. During the day, they emerged. Only one Peahat is found in Majora's Mask, in a hidden hole in Termina Field. Their behavior also became more passive and calculated, rather than randomly flitting about. When approached, they shoot up into the air and hover over Link using their helicopter-like leaves to stay aloft. Then they will either spout Pea Hat Larva from their blossom, which buzz around Link like insects and attack, or they will swoop down and attack him with their blade-like leaves. If attacked at night, Peahats will only spout Pea Hat Larva and not emerge. A Peahat's vulnerable point is the root, so a well-aimed shot at its bottom with a slingshot or bow will take it out. Its spinning blades make it invulnerable to a sword or other melee attack. Peahats can also be killed during the night in Ocarina of Time by continuously placing bombs in front of it and letting them explode. Doing this will send out Peahat larva, which attack you with no mercy. It is confirmed to be the only creature in Ocarina of Time capable of dropping two different types of loot at the same time, although it does this on an uncommon basis. ''Oracle of Seasons'' & Oracle of Ages Peahats in the ''Oracle'' series are almost identical to those from Link's Awakening and are defeated in the same manner. ''The Wind Waker'' ]] Peahats are found all around the islands but congregate in the Forbidden Forest. They are smaller than they were in ''Ocarina of Time (see also: Sea Hats). They are more aggressive and come in packs of about two or three. Their helicopter leaves have migrated to the top of their bodies, and they use these to defend against sword hits as well. The bow and arrow will defeat them in one hit. Their leaves can also be blown away by the Deku Leaf or the Hookshot, leaving them vulnerable to melee attacks. If left alone, they will grow new leaves. The boomerang can also stun them with a double-hit. Upon defeat, the Peahat will sometimes drop a Golden Feather, an item for the Spoils Bag which is a valuable for a side quest involving a Rito sentry. Using the Grappling Hook on them will also result in a Golden Feather. ''The Minish Cap'' They are impossible to hurt with the sword in The Minish Cap (except for a spin attack from the completed Four Sword), but the Gust Jar can suck them in or the Boomerang will stun them, allowing Link to attack with his sword, or shoot them into walls. Another effective weapon is the Bow and Arrow. The green Peahat cannot be harmed by a sword because it hovers above Link, waiting to drop the bomb. The best thing to do is wait to see it the bomb will blow up the peahat as well, or try a Down Thrust. ''Twilight Princess'' In Twilight Princess' incarnation, Peahats have ceased to be an enemy and are now a tool or helper for Link. Their appearance is similar to The Wind Waker but with a more realistic appearance. Their bottom root is more sac-like, resembling a burlap ball or a cactus. They float in the sky and are invulnerable to any weapon. Their only purpose is to act as targets for the Clawshot to advance over large gaps. Mainly, they are found in either the Gerudo Desert or the City in the Sky (where they play an extremely important role in progressing through the dungeon and during Link's battle against Argorok.) These Peahats stay aloft when carrying Link, but if he equips his Iron Boots, the weight is too great, and they will start to descend.